I WANT CHILDREN!
by Gilbert Legendary Stinson
Summary: "Ivan, setelah kupikir-pikir... Aku menginginkan anak..". BASED FROM SOME EPISODE FROM SOME COMEDY SHOW @ STARWORLD  dengan pengubahan seperlunya #plak ! Russia x fem!Finland  CRACK , Geje, segalanya OOC, OOT DIMANA-MANA!  beneran! , crack pair sana-sin


Ivan turun ke lantai bawah apartemennya dengan buru-buru. Karena terburu-buru, akhirnya dasi yang dia pakai belum rapi dan jas kerja bewarna abu-abunya masih tergelantung di pundak kirinya. "Aku terlambat, Nina. Tolong siapkan roti secukupnya dan satu botol vodka untukku, da" kata Ivan dengan nada terburu-buru ke istrinya, Nina. tapi bibirnya masih menyempatkan sedikit waktu untuk senyuman polosnya tapi dibaliknya terdapat seringai yang lebih mengerikan daripada beruang Siberia yang mengamuk.

"Minum Vodka pagi-pagi, Ivan? Itu tidak boleh, min karlek" Nina tersenyum dan menempatkan beberapa sandwich kedalam kotak bekal Ivan.

"Ufufufu" Ivan hanya tersenyum penuh arti

Setelah menutup kotak bekal Ivan yang sudah terisi dengan sandwich, Nina langsung merapikan dasi Ivan serta memakaikan jas kerja yang belum terpakai itu ke badan Ivan yang besar. Kemudian Nina menatapnya dan mendesah.

"Ivan, setelah kupikir-pikir... Aku menginginkan anak.."

Dan dalam beberapa detik, wajah Ivan yang tadinya tersenyum terus seperti orang abnormal berubah 180 derajat. Wajah Ivan terlihat terkejut seperti baru dicuri syalnya yang begitu berharga untuknya.

Akan tetapi, ekspresi terkejutnya itu tidak bertahan lama dan langsung menghilang. Bibirnya tersenyum kembali.

"Ayo-ayo saja, da... Lagian besok aku cuti dan..kita akan melakukan 'itu' kalau sempat,da..." kata Ivan seraya mengambil kotak bekalnya dan mencium singkat bibir Nina. "Aku pergi dulu, Nina. Sampai jumpa nanti malam"

Nina mengangguk senang dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Ivan, "bye, Ivan~" .  
>Setelah pintu tertutup, barulah Nina sadar apa yang dikatakan Ivan tadi.<p>

_"...melakukan 'itu' kalau sempat,da..."_

"_...'kalau sempat'..."_

Mata Nina melotot kearah pintu dan berteriak, "_MENGAPA 'KALAU SEMPAT'?_"

**I WANT CHILDREN!**

**By: MikuPyrope**

**Desclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humour-Romance**

**Summary: "Ivan, setelah kupikir-pikir... Aku menginginkan anak..". BASED FROM SOME EPISODE FROM SOME COMEDY SHOW STARWORLD (dengan pengubahan seperlunya #plak)! Russia x fem!Finland (CRACK), Geje, segalanya OOC, OOT DIMANA-MANA! (beneran!), crack pair sana-sini, abal! Review plz and... Flame a big NO. KTHXBAI.**

Alfred's.

Semua sahabat Nina telah menunggu kedatangan Nina di kedai kecil yang dikelola oleh Alfred yang sudah menikah dengan Mei Wang itu, Mei Wang adalah seorang pelajar dari Taiwan yang belajar di Hetalia International University di Amerika. Yah, kedai itu adalah tempat biasa yang dihinggapi oleh sahabat mereka dikarenakan harga makanan dan minuman disitu miring. Murah.

"Mana si anak yang baru menikah dengan raja yandere yang tidak awesome itu?" keluh Gilbert sambil meminum setenggak wine.

"Tidak biasa kau meminum wine, kepala ubanan." Sahut Elizaveta sambil memakan kentang goreng yang telah dingin.

"HUH! Suka hati aku mau minum wine atau tidak!" jawab Gilbert dengan menjitak kepala Elizaveta.

"Kalian seperti anak kecil.." Mathias menggeleng-geleng kepala. "Ah, itu dia datang!" lanjut Mathias sambil menunjuk Nina yang berjalan kearah tempat duduk mereka.

Gilbert menolehkan kepalanya kearah Nina, "MOI!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Nina. Muka Nina memerah, Gilbert selalu mengejeknya dengan memanggilnya 'Nona Moi'.

Akhirnya Nina duduk disamping Elizaveta, "Ah, siang semuanya... Akhirnya aku bisa datang kemari setelah..." sebelum Nina menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya, Mathias memotongnya dengan mengatakan "Membereskan ruangan agar suamimu senang ketika pulang kemalaman, 'kan?"

"Uhm... Iya,moi~" senyum Nina, dengan sedikit rona kemerahan dipipinya.

"jadi ada ada apa nih? Kok kau memanggil kita kemari?" Tanya Elizaveta sambil memakan potongan terakhir kentang gorengnya yang akhirnya diserobot oleh Gilbert langsung dari tangan Elizaveta. "HEI!" seru Elizaveta, di jidatnya terlihat urat-urat menonjol.

"Yah... Aku... Aku menginginkan anak.." Nina menjawab pertanyaan Elizaveta dengan malu-malu.

DZIG!

Tiba-tiba, Gilbert yang peribut tiap detiknya itu tiba-tiba terdiam.

Kemudian disusul dengan raut muka OH-MY-GOD ala Elizaveta.

Dan Mathias? Dia melengos dengan tatapan yang membuat semua orang menonjok mukanya karena kesal "...kenapa kalian baru kepingin punya anak sekarang? Padahal kalian sudah menikah beberapa bulan yang lalu?"

"yah... bagaimana mau ceritanya ya? Ivan makin sibuk setelah kami menikah, dan aku selalu lupa untuk mengatakan 'aku menginginkan anak'... padahal.. aku selalu mencatat "JANGAN LUPA BILANG 'AKU MENGINGINKAN ANAK' KEPADA IVAN" di reminder peninggalan nenekku yang tenggelam di danau fatamorgana setahun yang lalu! Hiks... aku memang pelupa akut..." Nina menjawab pertanyaan Mathias dengan berakhir isakan yang sebenarnya isakan karena menyesali sifat pelupanya.

Wajah Elizaveta masih memakai mode OH-MY-GOD. "Oh god... kau ini..."

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AKU MEMANG PELUPA TINGKAT DRASTIS!" Nina menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya di meja. Gilbert masih terdiam, wajahnya terperangah.

Keadaan masih berlangsung begitu terus selama 5 menit dengan Nina yang masih menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya sampai jidatnya memerah seperti strawberry. Yang lain terdiam, tidak ada yang mau melerai tindakan yang super abnormal itu.

"Ah... anak ya? Aku benci anak-anak" sahut Elizaveta dengan muka jijik.

"Kau memang pembenci anak-anak dan kami semua tahu..." jawab Mathias.

"Aku belum tahu dan baru sekarang aku tahu dari Elizavetanya sendiri.." Sahut Gilbert.

"...oke, akhirnya komplit yang tahu Elizaveta itu membenci anak-anak..." jawab Mathias.

"OH TUHAAAAAAAAAN~ MENGAPA KALIAN PADA NGGAK JELAS BEGINI SIIIIHHH!" teriak Nina sambil memegang kepalanya seperti orang gila.

"Kau sendiri juga tidak jelas, Nina" jawab Elizaveta.

"..iya juga, ayo kembali ke topik..." muka Nina kembali normal dan batuk sedikit untuk menormalkan tenggorokannya yang telah ia pakai untuk berteriak seperti orang gila barusan.

Tiba-tiba, handphone Gilbert berbunyi.

Dengan ringtone lagu yang dia buat sendiri, Mein Gott.

Oke, out of topic. Ayo kita lanjut ke masalah sebenarnya..

Gilbert langsung menjawab teleponnya dengan sapaan khasnya, "Selamat siang, Gilbert Beilschmidt yang ultra awesome disi-...eh? apa?" wajahnya terlihat terkejut lagi dan menjawab teleponnya lagi "Oh iya... ya sudah, kau istirahat saja dulu... bye, liebe." Gilbert buru-buru menutup teleponnya dan menyimpan handphonenya kembali ke sakunya.

"Oh nein..." desahnya sambil memijit dahinya, wajahnya berkeringat.

"Ada apa, tuan Ultra Awesome?" tanya Mathias dengan nada mengejek.

"Adikku, Monica... katanya dia telah hamil gara-gara aku... oh nein... ultra unawesome!" jawab Gilbert, kali ini ia yang menjedukkan kepalanya berkali-kali di meja. Ya, semua orangpun tidak meleraikannya.

Tindakan yang sama seperti beberapa menit yang lalu.

"adikmu? Hamil? Gara-gara aku? Eh, maksudku gara-gara kau yang asem?" tanya Elizaveta.

"MANA MUNGKIIIIIINN! SEMALAM AKU TIDAK MABUK GARA-GARA BANYAK MINUM BIR DAN TIDAK NYUNGSEP KE KAMAR ADIKKU SENDIRI! OH NEEEEEEEEEEEE~IN!" Gilbert berteriak dengan lebaynya.

Semua orang melihatnya. Orang yang tadi mau memasukkan bola bilyar ke lubang targetnya akhirnya melontarkan bola itu ke lemari botol-botol minuman keras. Saking terkejutnya.

"...kau mabuk kok semalam..." sahut Mathias.

"MENGADA-NGADA! AKU TADI MALAM HANYA MENONTON KUIS MARKETING YANG DIBAWA SAMA WANG YAO ITU LOH! KUIS MARKETIIIIING! BUKAN MABUUUUK!" teriak Gilbert, sekarang dia menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding.

Okay, Gilbert... kau benar-benar unawesome sekarang, berteriak-teriak dalam cafe orang dengan abnormalnya. Back to topic.

"Oke-oke... bisa kau berhenti bersikap tidak jelas seperti itu? Dan... Bisa saja dia hanya sakit perut dan langsung tidak jelas sepertimu. Soalnya dia 'kan adikmu, raja TIDAK JELAS" Jawab Elizaveta dengan nada tajam.

"Adikku terlalu cantik untuk kau bilang tidak jelas, nona fujoshi.." cemberut Gilbert. Kedua tangannya disilangkan diatas dadanya.

"Tunggu! bisa saja dia baru saja Monica di "ituin" sama si bodoh dari Italia itu..." sahut Mathias sambil memegang-megang dagunya. "bisa saja sih..."

"Pasti... pasti! KARENA AKU TERLALU MUDA UNTUK MEMILIKI ANAK DAN AKU TERLALU HEBAT UNTUK MEMILIKI ANAK SERTA AKU TERLALU KEREN UNTUK MENJADI AYAH!" seru Gilbert sambil menggebrak meja dengan tenaga dalam. "AKU PERCAYA, BANYAK ORANG YANG AKAN MENGIKUTI JEJAKKU YANG HEBAT INI!" lanjutnya lagi.

Dan beberapa orang dibelakangnya berbisik-bisik sambil meliriknya. Ada yang meliriknya dengan tatapan genit serta tatapan jijik. Okay, melenceng lagi topik kita.

"oke, buktikan pada kami... pasti orang yang mengikuti jejakmu itu orang-orang aneh..." jawab Mathias.

"hah... oke.. oke, Matt... dan aku malas untuk berkoar didepan umum seperti ini..." Gilbert duduk kembali dan meminum wine Elizaveta.

"Hei! Itu wineku!" seru Elizaveta dengan muka merah padam sambil merebut gelas winenya dari Gilbert.

"Bluh." Gilbert mengembungkan pipinya.

"Uhm..." Nina berdeham sedikit. Ketiga sahabatnya langsung melihatnya dan menenang.

"Oke... Daritadi kita mengabaikan Nina yang sudah terduduk disitu sendirian..." sahut Mathias.

"Oh tuhan... Nina, kau memang sudah menikah akan tetapi kau masih melanjutkan kuliahmu! Seharusnya kau harus melakukan "PROYEK NINA"mu yang kau tulis di remindermu sejak setengah tahun yang lalu! Bukannya melakukan "PROYEK ANAK" yang baru saja kau pikir! Sadarlah Ninaaaa~" seru Elizaveta dengan lebaynya.

"Aih.." Nina tertunduk. "Lagian... Ivan sendiri bilang kepadaku begini, _"..kita akan melakukan 'itu' kalau sempat,da..." _. kalau sempat...hiks..." Nina mengisak. Kali ini dia mengisak karena alas an Ivan yang 'KALAU SEMPAT' (BACK TO THE TOPIC!)

"...Aku mengerti kalau kau ingin memiliki seorang anak atau lebih daripada yang kau inginkan..." jawab Elizaveta, merasa sedikit iba kepada Nina.

"Ah.." Nina menatap Elizaveta dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Elizaveta~" kemudian ia memeluk Elizaveta yang berada disampingnya.

"Nina..." Elizaveta membalas pelukannya. Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca juga.

"Duh... mereka mulai lagi..." sahut Mathias sambil menenggak bir.

"Seperti di film-filmnya Dwi..." jawab Gilbert, tertawa mengejek.

Setelah berpelukan selama selama setengah menit, Elizaveta dan Nina melepas pelukannya masing-masing. Muka mereka megap-megap seperti ikan yang dibiarkan di udara terbuka.

"Nina memelukku kuat sekali!" seru Elizaveta sambil meminum orange juice pesanannya cepat-cepat.

"Rambut Elizaveta tebal sekali! Hampir menutup jaringan oksigen untuk kuhirup" Nina meminum air mineral botolan yang berada didepannya.

"Uhm, narator... itu bukan air mineral, itu Sprite" sahut Gilbert sambil menampakkan label 'Sprite' yang berada dibawah botol minuman tersebut

Oh, maafkan mata ini yang makin merabun. Jadi, back to topic lagi.

"oke... jadi, apa rencanamu? Agar 'sempat' menjadi suatu hal yang akan terlaksanakan?" tanya Mathias.

"aku akan menelponnya dahulu.." jawab Nina sambil merogoh handphonenya dari kantung celananya.

Elizaveta meliriknya sambil menyeruput orange juicenya, Mathias bersiulan, dan Gilbert? Melihat penampilannya melewati pantulan LCD handphonenya.

NARSIS NEVER DIES! Oke ini lagi-lagi OOT.

"Ah, kau mau makan malam special buatanku,ya?" tanya Nina dengan wajah berseri-seri. "moi! Baiklah~ aku akan membuatnya malam ini! Selamat bekerja lagi, mwah~" Nina mengecup udara didepannya dan menutup teleponnya.

"Ivan menginginkan makan malam, berarti dia akan berada dirumah nanti malam!" seru Nina bahagia.

"Baguslah.. selamat, Nina" sahut Mathias.

"iya~ Kiitos!" jawab Nina.

"oke... jadi jam kerja kami akan mulai jam 3 siang, jadi kami pamit dulu. Kalau ada masalah, telepon kami, sahabat terdekatmu! Gilbert akan membayar makanan kita barusan!" kata Elizaveta sambil memeragakan orang menelepon.

"LOH! KOK AKU, ELIZAVETA?" jawab Gilbert. Seakan tidak rela uangnya terbang hanya untuk membayar makanan yang telah mereka makan di kedai itu.

"Iya!" Mathias menjulurkan lidahnya ke Gilbert. Dengan segera ketiga orang itu meninggalkan tempat duduk mereka sambai melambaikan tangan kearah Nina. "Bye~"

Nina melirik jam tangannya, "seharusnya aku harus siap-siap memasak makan malam untuk Ivan dari sekarang..." akhirnya, Nina meninggalkan tempat duduk itu dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Ah, Nina-san! Kau harus membayar minuman dan makanan yang telah kalian pesan!" seru Mei.

"Ha? Bukannya Gilbert tadi sudah membayarnya, Mei?" tanya Nina kebingungan.

"Membayar? Model Gilbert membayar begituan? MANA MUNGKIN! AYO BAYAR!" seru Mei, dia langsung berteriak dan mengacungkan pisau dapurnya kearah Nina. Mei memang mengerikan dalam masalah berbisnis, mengalahi kakaknya. Wang Yao.

"O-oke... ini.." Nina member beberapa lembar uangnya ke kasir.

"Ah, xie-xie~ sampai jumpa kembali, Nina-san!" Mei tersenyum ke Nina. "eh? dimana Nina?" Mei melihat keselilingnya, tidak nampak postur tubuh kecil tapi lincah seorang Nina tersebut dimana-mana. "Sudah pergi..." akhirnya Mei kembali kedapur yang harus diurusnya lagi.

TO BE CONTINUED~

**Author Note**

**- fanfic geje lagi! Dengan pair super krek (#crack), Russia x fem!Finland. yep, ini otp baru Miku~ XD**

**Jadi, maaf deh.**

**Kalo OOT dan OOC sana sini (habis sih, proyek kali ini emang kelewat gajeh =w=)**

**Jadi... REVIEW?  
>LANJUT KE BAB 2?<strong>

**AH! FIC ADTALIA BELOM ~ #ngacir ke Adtalia bab 2**

**KTHXBAI!**


End file.
